Surprise
by steph2009
Summary: Edward Elric gets a surprise of his own upon returning home.


**Surprise**

Winry's POV

I sighed and laid my head down on the cold metal of the window seal.

"Ed....Al..where are you?" I wondered out loud. My dog turned his head to the side. "You promised that you'd come back.." I said, knowing my voice was taking on that wary edge. "Did something happen to you?" I wondered. My eyes started to water at the thought. "Please be okay.."

"Winry?" I heard from the window seal. I looked at it weird and looked down. At the bottom of my window stood Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. I smiled down at them. Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped out of my window. Right into the arms of a very shocked Edward. He caught me with ease and swung me around at the impact. "Do you have a death wise?!" He all but yelled, trying to keep his voice to a whisper as to not wake Grandma. I smiled at him.

"Just happy to see you is all." Suddenly, I felt anger course through me. I hit Edward in the side of the head with my hand. He stumbled back.

"What was that for?!" He demanded.

"For not coming back sooner!" I glanced down at this automail. I saw that the was barely hanging of at the wrist by wires. "Edward Elric." I growled. He stepped back. "How many times have I told you to be careful?!" He shrugged sheepishly. I felt my anger melt away when he grinned at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Win." He said. I sighed.

"Come on." I said jerking a thumb up toward my window. "Let's get your arm fixed."  
"Winry?" He said, looking at me like I was crazy, "How do you expect us to get up there?" He asked me. I smiled devilishly.

"Al come here." He nodded and walked over to me. "Get down on your knees." He looked at me crazy but nodded. "Now stay still." He gulped. I took a few steps back and ran. His eyes widdened as well as Edward's eyes. I jumped off his shoulders and grabbed the branch of the tree close to my window and pulled myself up. Then jumped off the branch into my room. I smiled down at the boys. "Well come on." I said. They looked at each, Ed shrugged. And copied her. Al used the branch and climbed through the window.

"Just how often do you do that, Winry?" Edward asked me raising an eyebrow. I laughed and blushed.

"Only when I feel adventurous.." I said, not admitting that I'd done it quite alot since they left. Edward raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing me. I looked back at his automail, "Alright, Ed, on the bed." He looked at me startled. I told over to how that could have been twisted wrong. My eyes widdened. "Oh for goodness sake, I simply meant I need to fix your atuomail!" I said, glaring at Al who was laughing to the point he was shaking. I grabbed the wrench and began to fix it, but my mind kept wondering, 'Ed..he's gotten taller..I'm going to have to prepare new sets of automail.' "You know, you're due for a new set of limbs soon." I said. Ed nodded. I smiled then added, "You've grown taller." He laughed. I smiled. I watched Al turn his head. I knew that he was studying Ed and me. I laughed, he was probably trying to figure out what was going on between us. 'What is going on between us?' I wonder, studying the automail as I fixed it. 'Recently, I've been dreaming about him, thinking about him more..' I sighed as I fixed his arm.

"What's wrong, Winry?" Ed asked me.

"Nothing, Ed. Just thinking." I said. I continued working as the silence fell throughout the room.

"I'm going to go in the kitchen." Al said. We nodded.

"Finished." I breathed. I expected Ed to get up and strecth. But I was shocked when he turned around to face me.

"Winry, I know that you were lying." He said. "What's wrong?" His golden eyes were proding me. I sighed and looked down then back up and him.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him. Shock washed over his face but then calm replaced it.

"Of course." He told me.

"What are we?" I asked him.

"Best friends." He said.

"Do you not feel that something has changed?" I asked him in a low voice.

"I do." He said. My head snapped up to him. I blushed when I saw how close our faces were to each other. I saw the tenderness in his eyes. He grabbed my hands that were folded together in my lap. He held them and stared at my hands. "I've been thinking about it for awhile actually." He said, to say that I was shocked was an understatement. Edward wasn't known for being this open with anyone. He continued. "I've been thinking you more often, to the point that it's a major distraction." He smiled up at me. "I saw your face each time I closed my eyes." I studied him as he studied my hands, running his thumb over each knuckle. "I heard your laugh each time the quiet settled where ever Al and I went." My heart was pounding faster and faster. "I kept wondering if you'd found a boy here, and I'd feel raw jealously run through me." His eyes met mine. "I knew that we were more than just friends from that moment. I'd miss you like crazy." I smiled at him, he smiled.

"You know, it's been the same for me." I said. He smiled and blushed. I felt a wave of bravery wash threw me, followed by a ting of nervous. I leaned toward him, he stared at me, his eyes widdening. His mouth feel open as I got closer. My lips gently met his. My eyes stared into his before his eyes slowly shut. He pressed his mouth harder to mine. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the kiss. 'So what if he has to leave in a week or even tomorrow, we have tonight.' I thought. I felt him lick the bottom of my lip, I gasped. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. 'Now where did he learn that..' He started playing with my tongue, I held back laughter because it felt so weird. Soon, I caught on.

"WOW!" Al yelled. Ed and me broke apart and looked at Al, we blushed. The door shut as quick as it had opened. Ed and I looked at one another. We laughed. He rested his forehead agaisnt mine.

"Ed?" I asked.

"Hmm." He answered, he opened his eyes and looked into my blue ones.

"What are we now?" I asked. A confident smile lit his face.

"Well, I suppose we're together now." He said. I smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. Once more we found ourselves getting carried away. 'Poor Al.' I thought. 'We probably scarred him.' I laughed against his lips. He pulled away, "What?" He asked, breathless.

"We probably scarred Al." I said laying my head on his shoulder, trying to control the laughter that I felt. Ed's shoulders started to shake, I heard his laughter. I smiled and laughed even more. His head rested on my shoulder. We fell quiet after a while.

"Hey, Winry." He said. I looked up at him.

"Hey, Ed." I said. He laughed, then he kissed me once more. This time, however, he didn't let us get carried away. He pulled back.

"We probably need to go to sleep." He said. His eyes twinkled. "Before morning comes." I looked at the clock and my mouth fell. It was one a.m.

"Wow," I said. I looked back at Ed. He laughed. "Well, that was a good time passer." I said. He laughed again. I pecked him on the lips. "Go on." I said as he leaned in and pecked mine. "You need to go to the guest roo-" He kissed me again cutting off my sentence. "You can't very well sleep in my-" He cut me off again with his lips. I sighed. "Ed!" I said when he pulled away again. I put my hand on his chest to stop him from leaning in again. "Unless you want to explain why you are in my room, practically on top of me to Grandma, I suggest you go to the guest room." He looked down at me and indeed realized that he was practically on top of me. He blushed and jumped back. I laughed.

"Um..sorry." He said. I smiled at him.

"Don't be." I said. "I didn't complain did I?" He blushed and I smiled wider. "Go on, Ed. You need to go to bed." I said. He pecked my lips once again and ran for the door as I picked up the wrench by my nightstand.

"Night, Win." He said.

"Night, Ed." I said, waving the wrench.

"Love you." He said opening the door and darting out. I blushed. My eyes widdened. 'Ed just said that he loved me!' I smiled.

"I love you too, Ed." I whispered.


End file.
